Seer
by WriterPON3
Summary: Harry was taken from his own world to be reborn into a world of Ponies. He has a new role to play as the first Seer in two hundred years!


**A/N: This IS a crossover with Harry Potter even though most of it takes place in Equestria. Harry was taken to Equestria and put into Twilight Velvet's womb by PTB and reborn as Night Shine (He still likes to be called Harry, but when he's in trouble or formal he introduces himself as Night Shine) He has Night Light's coat and Twilight Velvet's mane style with black mane and blue stripes. Just know that Night Shine and Harry are the same pony. **

**Chapter 1: The Runaway**

Twilight couldn't believe it. She hadn't seen her baby brother in almost a year and this was how he looked. He was thinner, in a sickly way like he barely got enough food to survive. His mane and coat where filthy and unkempt.

Well I guess living on the streets as a petulent runaway will do that to a foal. Twilight thought as she and her friends watched the unicorn colt try to escape the net they caught him with.

**The previous day...**

_**Dearest Twilight, **_

_**We've recieved word that Harry might be headed toward Ponyville. Please, bring him home to us! **_

_**Mom**_

She couldn't believe it had been so easy to catch him either.

_**"Ooh a piece of candy." The cloaked foal cooed in happiness as he ate the candy. "Ooh a piece of candy! Ooh a piece of candy!" **_

_**"I don't believe this, its actually working." Twilight said to her friends behind her. **_

_**"If there's one thing foals love its candy." Pinkie Pie said sagely nodding. **_

_**"Ooh a piece of candy! Ooh a piece of candy! Ooh a piece of candy uurk!" What Harry had failed to notice was that the trail lead right to Twilight's library. ineo a net. **_

"Hello little brother." Twilight said, sternly glaring at him making him eep.

"Twilight! I thought you where in Canterlot with the Princess!" Harry said as he waved back and forth in the net.

"The first thing I'm doing when you get down is giving you a bath. Your filthy." Twilight said in an almost motherly tone.

"I won't be around long enough take it." Harry glared at his big sister.

"Oh really. We have six mares, one of which has a rope ready to hogtie you in a heartbeat," She motioined to Applejack who positioned her hat and held a rope at the ready in her muzzle. "Another is the fastest Pegasus in Ponyville." She motioned to Rainbow Dash.

"In Equestria." Rainbow Dash protested.

"Two unicorns, one of which is Princess Celestia's prized student and your big sister." Twilight

"What aboout them?" He looked around to Pinkie Pie and Fluttershy.

"Pinkie caught you once, you don't thinki she could do it again if I asked?"

Harry gulped as Pinkie grinned and snorted like a bull.

"And Fluttershy has a...special way of dealing with unruly foals. Fluttershy?"

"Are you sure Twilight? I mean, he's just a little colt. a year yoiunger than the Crusaders."

"He can handle it." Twilight assured her. "Before he ranaway he used to train with our older brother Shining Armor. He can handle a little Stare."

"A...all right." Fluttershy fluttered up to Harry and stared at him.

"Okay okay I give up!" Harry panicked after five long minutes of Stare.

"Good baby brother." Twilight petted his grimy mane through the netting. "Ugh." She shook the grime off her hoof. "Rarity, would you be so kind as to draw a nice hot bath for my little brother?"

"Of course, we can't leave the poor little thing like that. So filthy." She shuddered as she trotted upstairs to the living quarters bathroom.

"Applejack, Fluttershy, would you mind bathing him? I need to go write a letter to our parents."

"I don't mind." Fluttershy said. She had babysat foals before.

"Come on Sugarcube." Applejack said as she put a rope around Harry's neck so he couldn't run away without hurting himself. "Let's get ya nice and squeaky clean." The three went upstairs as Rarity came down to tell them the bath was ready.

"Well, I need to get back to work. See ya Twilight." Rainbow Dash said and flew out the door with Pinkie Pie who had to get back to Sugarcube Corner to bathe the Cake Twins.

"Dear Mom and Dad." Twilight spoke as she magically made the quillpen write. "Night Shine has been captured. I'm bringing him home in a few days so he can get settled down to-"

"Uh, Twi?! We got a situation up here!" Applejack called down in a panicky tone.

Twilight immediately dropped the pen and the letter and raced upstairs. She saw her little brother holding his head and screamiing in pain. His eyes where glassy. Her parents told her about this after he ran away. They didn't understand what was happening but she did. "What is it little brother?" Twilight asked as she got down to tub level and held him. "What are you Seeing?"

"Uh, Twilight, what exactly is happening to him?" Rarity asked in a concerned tone as Harry calmed down and shuddered against Twilight.

"He's a Seer." Twilight explained.

"A what now?" Applejack asked.

"A Seer. Seers recieve visions from unknown sources. Some can be of the future, some of the past. And Seer ponies have been known to make an occasional Prophecy." Twilight told the other 3 mares. "But True Seers are very rare. In fact the last celebrated Seer died seven hundred years ago after making the Prophecy of Nightmare Moon's return."

"They where gonna send me away." Harry sniffled against his big sister.

"What are you talking about?" Twilight asked curiously.

"Mommy and Daddy. They where gonna lock me up in something called an Insta-Instu."

"An Institution?!" Twilight said in shock...

**Canterlot...**

"I know she'll catch him honey." Night Light said to his beloved Mare as he held her chin in his hoof. "She has too. He needs-"

"Your son doesn't need mental help Night Light." Came a male's voice. The two ponies turned to see a young stallion of only twenty winters at their open door..'"

"Who're?

"My name is Flash Sentry." Said the orange coated, Blue maned pegasus. "I've been taking care of your son while he was in Las Pegasus."

"He made it all the way to Las Pegasus?" Twilight Velvet asked in shock. "We really underestimated that foal."

"Excuse me, but why did our son run away?" Night Light asked the young colt. "We were only wanting to help him-"

"Sending a Seer to a Mental Asylum is never a good idea." Flash said dangerously.

"The two gasped. "Seer?" Twilight Velvet asked. "But when he was grabbing his head we thought that...oh dear Celestia." She shamefully dove her face into Night Light's neck. "We're horrible parents!"

"Why didn't he tell us about the visions?" Night Light asked the mysterious stallion.

"Because you had already decided he was "different" Flash told the two worried parents. "He was afraid to tell you anything after that."

"Where is-" 

"He's safe. With Twilight." Flash told them before turning to leave. His orange wings unfurling through the wingholes in his leather coat. "I suggest you think very carefully about what your going to do next. It may decide whether or not you see him ever again." The young pegasus took off into the night. Leaving the two parents thoughtful about their next actions.

**...Trottingham...657 ANM...Hearth'swarming eve...**

A young unicorn male was looking behind him worriedly, he was being followed. The busy streets even at night would not keep this beast from collectin' his winnings. Hpw stupid could he have been to try and outwit a creature of the night?"

He was suddenly grabbed by two orange legs and pulled into a dark alley.

"Silver Melt, seems like yer tryin' ta avoid me." Came the voice of the pony he now feared more than Tirek himself.

"Yer not Equine." Silver Melt whimpered pitifully, thinking of only his fiance' and how sorry he had been to squander away their wedding money.

"Not of late no." The pegasus said casually as though they where having a cuppa over some biscuits. "Yer somewhat in me debt Silver Melt, and seein' as ya yet to have paid me, I'll be taking my winnings me own way." The beast in pegasus skin said before his face warped and ridges appeared along his muzzle. Fangs grinning a deadly smile. "Come on now Silver Melt, be of good cheer! Its Hearthswarming Eve!"

Then he drank...

Silver Melt never made it out of that alleyway...His fiance' mourned for his loss the rest of her life, becoming a spinster while her sisters married highly respectable stallions and had many many foals...

"I believe that is enough of that." Came a voice Harry had never heard before." Harry looked into the cobblestone streets to find that they where now the modern assphault streets. He saw more modern buildings too.

"Princess Luna?" Harry guessed.

"And you are Night Shine, Twilight Sparkle's younger brother are you not?" The blue alicorn princess asked as her starry mane blew in dream wind.

"I prefer Harry." Night Shine told the Princess. "What was that? I've never had a dream like that before."

"As thou art a Seer thou hast the ability to delve into the Past as well as the Present and Future."

"You know about my visions?" Harry cowered before the Princess.

"Rise child, you have been given a great gift. You should be proud. There have been only four true Seers in the time of my Banishment."

"And I make 5?." Harry said up to her. "Wow. 5 Seers in a thousand years..."

"The Gift of Sight is a true treasure child. cherish it." Princess Luna told him as she left his dream world.

**Real World...**

Harry awoke. It was nearly two A.M. He looked over to the window.

"Mr. Angel?" Harry asked as he opened his window.

"Glad to see your safe."

"How did you know I was here?" Harry asked.

"I followed you for a while. To make sure you where safe. Lost track of you around Trottingham though."

"Would you like to-"

"Only a member of the household can invite a Vampony inside." Angel reminded the younger colt. "Technically, your just visiting."

"Oh. Right." Harry said sadly.

"You've cleaned up I see."

"Twilight attacked me with a scrub brush and coat shiner." Harry shuddered. He preffered to bathe himself but there was no way Twilight would let him out of her sight for a while."

"Sisters." Angel chuckled as he fluttered his orange wings. His blue mane blowing in the night air.

"Are you staying in Ponyville?" Harry asked.

"I saw a few houses with basements." Angel said. "There was a bakery that looked promising. No windows."

"Will I see you again?" Harry asked.

"You'll see me around. See ya kid. Good luck."

And that was what Flash Sentry thought would be the last time he saw the young Seer unicorn...

Boy was he wrong...

**To be Continued...**

**YES! Flash Sentry is Angel/Angelus! Flash Sentry was his pony name when he was alive! I couldn't make this work without Harry having some kind of protector. Yes there are Vampony Slayers but their only around every few hundred years or so. Vampony's have their own country that is supplied blood regularly so they'll stay out of Equestria but a few stray in to do some hunting occasionally. So yeah this is kind of a threeway xover between Harry Potter/Angel/My Little Pony!**

**I WILL be bringing in Drusilla, Darla and the Master Not Spike though. Sorry Spike fans. don't want two Spikes. **

**Please leave a review!**


End file.
